rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Axareas Tryke
Axareas is a proud human in his early thirties. He originated from a family of nobility and is trained in the magical arts. He leans towards positive faiths, like those of Saradomin and Armadyl, and claims to align with True Neutral motivations. This character is played by Tom. Personality Axareas is a proud man, who shies away from embarrassment. He values his family and greatly admires the furtherment that his brother Norman has brought to the family. He aspires to achieve something which could help the family achieve greatness. If presented with a combat situation, he'll often try to find allies to support him - he lacks confidence in his ability to fight, despite his training as a battlemage, he has little faith in himself - his "pride" therefore masking his deep sense of inadequacy. Biography Axareas was born thirty years ago in Ardougne. As he was not the first son, he did not have to become a knight and instead pursued his curiosity in magic. Not only taking the usual academia and learning about standard subjects, but also learning deeply about the arcane - the theories, the practices. It fascinated Axareas to a new degree, bolstering his passion for the subject. On Axareas' 15th birthday, he was apprenticed to a master mage from the Guild of Mages in order to widen his craft. During his apprenticeship, he did indeed develop as a mage - however, at a shocking price. On an expedition, both Axareas and the master mage were captured by desert bandits in the Kharidian. The desert bandits were ancient worshippers of Zaros and they tortured the teenage Axareas to no end mentally. He grew a great anger towards Zarosians from that point on. The master mage was slowly killed before Axareas' eyes. It wasn't until a small group of adventurers stumbled upon the camp that they found the bloodied and beaten Axareas. They drove away the bandits in order to save the boy and they made sure he made it out of the desert. With only his dirtied clothes and his staff, he limped his way through Misthalin to the Wizard's Tower. In the comfort of others with a passion for magic, Axareas managed to recover and train up for the next few years. The now 17 year old mage journeyed through Asgarnia on his way back to Ardougne. It would be there that he stumbled across a group of Zarosian cultists in a farmhouse. The torture and the hatred filled his mind once more and in one fell swoop, Axareas collapsed and burned the farmhouse upon them. This wasn't just Axareas killing someone for the first time... eleven perished in the fire. Guilt ridden, but still angry, Axareas marched through the forests of Taverley to White Wolf Mountain. It would be his eighteenth birthday by the time he reached the summit. The trudge down White Wolf Mountain proved to be more difficult than the climb. He was almost killed by wolves, which he barely managed to stave off with his staff (c wut i did thar?). Collapsing into Catherby, he invested what little money he had left in resupplying and resting there. The walk across Kandarin to return to his native Ardougne would be considerably less difficult than the earlier journey. Finding himself in Ardougne by nightfall, a week after arriving in Catherby, he knocked weakly on the door of the Tryke Residence before collapsing into his brother's arms. It would be after that massive long endeavour that Axareas Tryke would diversify beyond just battlemagic into teleportation because /damn him/ if he was ever going to walk the length of the Central Kingdoms again.His travels had encouraged him to learn more of other faiths and so he is reasonably polytheistic, supporting Saradominism, Armadyleanism and Guthixianism. A few years later, a 22 year old Axareas went down to Yanille to complete his training. For the next 5 years, he perfected and honed his skills in the magical arts, however his experiences never gave him any confidence in himself. He had a deprecating self image, one that made him increasingly depressive. As such, he was brought into the mindset that he would likely never be as "good" as his brother Norman. At the age of 27, Axareas took a break where he went to the island of Entrana. Here, he learned how to blow glass. That's about it there, just wanted him to be a quirky glassblower! In the few years leading up to him being 30, Axareas worked on Project Valera. Valera was a joint effort between both Guild and Tower Wizards in order to find a way of harnessing telekinesis as a more effective magic form. Axareas was one of two test subjects, the other being Valentine Le'Gaunt. Due to the project, they were able to become more able to use telekinesis, however, the machine the project relied on malfunctioned afterwards and was destroyed. It was decided that the cost of Project Valera was simply too high and that the Project was to end there. Therefore, it just stays in a file in the Wizard's Tower. Axareas turned 30, helped around with his family in Ardougne and searched for a job to actually do. Axareas saw a city in discord, Falador. It became his ambition, his plan, his cause to bring peace and harmony - no matter the costs. He'd do this for the people and for his family, but also to prove himself. In the power vacuum left by the insane Alexander, Axe came forward as King. However, despite his best efforts to support the people of Asgarnia - rumour poisoned the minds of King Varis of Burthorpe (who would later apologise) and (Former) General Dieter Kross of Kandarin, who usurped Axareas - something which would ultimately lead to Falador's current sorry state. Axe was banished to Karamja temporarily, before Varis came to speak to him and lift the banishment. The lifting of the banishment from Asgarnia would lead to the lifting of the banishment from Kandarin - punishments he did not even deserve in the first place. Axe was placed in charge of the Port town of Sarim on the southern coast. Although his organisational models were perfect, a localised recession caused emigration from the town and he was honourably discharged from the position. After this, he sought a much less risky position, and so applied to Kandarin in the hopes of taking a senior artistic role in the city - to bring the beauty of poetry to the nation. Appearance Axareas has a well developed face, a firm jawline and good cheekbones. His hair is a light brown and kept tied back into a ponytail. He has a short beard which he regularly maintains - appearance truly is everything. His eyes are a dull green, belying his relations to the arcane. Generally physically mediocre, Axareas is strong enough to do tasks and use a sword, but not a big muscular Fremennik ready to cleave you in twain with a claymore. He also has scars on his back from when he was clawed by his cat. However, he won't admit it's a cat and will often claim it's a wolf, which he later slain. Category:Noble Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Saradominist Category:Guthixian Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Armadylean